Regina's savior's
by fanfictor40
Summary: The story begins in the episode "in the name of the brother". When Cora finds Regina in her vault she turns her into a eight year old child, will Emma and her parents be able to save young Regina from her mothers clutches. Or will she grow up once again with her cruel mother.
1. Chapter 1

I would love to hear what you guys think of the story. I hope you enjoy it.

Regina sat underground, she was in hiding. The whole town believed she killed Archie. She hadn't of course. She had been helping them. She was trying to be good, but now that was ruined.

She couldn't figure it out. Who had killed Archie. It couldn't have been herself, she knew it wasn't. But she couldn't think of anyone who would want to kill him. Gold wouldn't, not so cheaply whereas belle could find out. He didn't have a reason to kill him anyway.

Regina heard a voice through the mirror, she came closer to the mirror and she heard Henry's voice. He said "mom, mom are you in there?"

Regina quickly made her way to the mirror and let Henry inside. She quickly embraced him. Henry hugged her back as he said "we know you were framed."

Regina said "you do, that's great news. Now I can leave this vault."

Henry evolved and his small body became taller. Regina let go of him and stepped back to find her mother before her.

Regina stepped further away and said "what have you done."

Cora said "I had to show you they didn't believe in you my sweet Regina. They knew you could never be good."

Regina said "you framed me, what else were they suppose to think."

Cora said "I only did that to show you the truth."

Regina said "why are you here."

Cora said "I have came to reunite with you, we didn't leave things very good."

Regina said "you killed Daniel mother, I don't want you here. We are going to the sheriff station, and you will tell the two idiots why you have came and that it was you who killed Archie."

Cora said "now why would I do that silly girl, we are not going anywhere. Not yet."

Regina said "you can't stop me, now let's go." She went to leave out the door but Cora grabbed her arm roughly. Regina felt a million shocks of magic going through her body, and then she felt nothing but deep sleep.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Young Regina sat up from the bed she had been sleeping on. She didn't remember where she was. She felt very strange. She made her way out of the room she was in and down the stairs.

She looked around the big house for a very long time. When she walked past a mirror she suddenly stopped. She didn't have any idea what she was wearing, she knew it was a dress but she had never seen one like this before. On her feet were black sandals, which were also very strange.

Regina wanted to cry, she had no idea where she was. There wasn't even anyone to tell her. She wished her mother were there, Regina knew she would have the answers.

Regina made her way to the front door, and down the street.

After walking a while she found a small colorful building. A tall woman with black and red hair said "who are you sweetheart, are you lost?"

Regina said "yes actually I am, my name is Regina and I don't know how I came to be here. Have you seen my mommy or my daddy. They must be here."

Ruby said "your name's Regina? What's your mother's name?"

Regina looked puzzled, she could tell this woman didn't believe her as she said "my mommys name is Cora, but don't you tell her I said her real name. She would be angry with me."

Ruby said "my name is Ruby, how about you come inside and I will fix you something to eat while I talk to some people so they can help us find your mother."

Regina nodded excitedly and said "it feels like I haven't eaten in days. That would be great thank you."

Ruby smiled her way and they went inside the diner. Ruby called Emma and her parents before preparing young Regina a hamburger. But she wouldn't eat it. When Ruby had tried to feed it to her she said "I will not eat that, what is it suppose to be."

Ruby laughed as she said "it's just a hamburger, it will do nothing to you. It's good just try it." It was weird for Ruby talking to the evil queen as a child. It was hard for her to take in.

Regina said "no, I will not. A princess does not eat rubbish."

Granny came over then and pointed her finger at the little girl and said "there is no need to be rude, my granddaughter has made that for you. You should be great full. Would you rather not have anything?"

Regina shook her head, granny scared her a little. But Regina knew to listen to her and she said "I will eat the... Hamburger. Do you think I can have myself something sweet afterwards. My mother isn't around and I am never allowed to. My daddy allows me to sometimes when mommy isn't home. That's not very often." The little girl looked down sadly.

Granny rubbed the girls back and said "I am sure Ruby wouldn't mind making you something sweet."

Regina looked up excited and said "thank you, Ruby!"

Just as Ruby left the door opened and Emma walked in followed by her parents. When Ruby saw her she ran over and said "something bad has happened to Regina, she is a child."

Emma looked over at the girl and said "who has done this to her."

Ruby said "my guess is Cora, why I don't know. She doesn't remember anything. It's like she went back in time."

Emma said "I'll handle this from here, thank you Ruby for keeping an eye on her."

Emma walked over to the booth and said "Are you Regina, my name is Emma."

Regina looked up from her hamburger that she was eating with a fork and knife and said "my name is Regina, who are you. I miss my daddy, have you found him yet."

Emma shook her head and noticed the little girl's expression turn saddened. Emma grabbed the girl's hand and said "don't worry Regina, if he is here I will find him." Of course she wouldn't but she couldn't tell this little girl that she had killed her own father. Even if it was Regina, because she did. Emma didn't understand how such a sweet little girl had turned so evil.

Regina said "thank you Emma, you all are very nice. I give you my gratitude."

Emma could have laughed, this was definitely Regina. Emma said "you are welcome, I am going to ask you some questions. How did you get here?"

Regina said " I couldn't tell you, I don't remember anything."

Emma said "that's ok, how old are you? Where is your mother?"

Regina said "mommy is not here, when I woke up in the odd building she wasn't there. I am 8."

Emma said "what building was that?"

Regina said "it's down the street a little, I walked here. I didn't know what else to do. I thought she might be somewhere different."

Emma said "do you think you could take me to the house Regina."

The little girl nodded as she said "yes but granny told me I could have a treat first. Mommy doesn't allow it, I have to have it before we look for her."

Emma nodded with a smile and said "I will go check on it ok?"

Regina nodded. Emma made her way to her parents and told them what she had learned.

They both couldn't believe it at first but they soon did after she told them about how much Regina talked about Cora.

Snow wanted to talk to the young Regina, so Emma sent her over there while she herself went to talk with Ruby again.

When Snow reaches the table she gave the little girl a smile and bowed. Regina did as well and said excitedly "you must be from my world. What's your name? Do you know where we are?"

Snow said "my name is Snow and my husband over there talking with my daughter Emma, his name is David. We are in a different realm. You will find a lot of things here are different, but don't let them scare you. They are harmless."

Regina liked this woman, she reminded her of a princess. She was so pretty and nice. Regina had found during her short life that, people were either like her mommy or like her daddy. Snow reminded her of her daddy.

Regina moved her long black hair from her eyes and said "thank you lady Snow, do

You think you can come to castle when we find my mommy. I would love for you to visit. I would have to ask permission first."

Snow said "I don't think we are going back to our realm. But that's ok, it's lovely here and I'm sure I will see you when you come back after you visit the house you woke up in."

Regina looked down, upset. She said "my mommy might be there, she wouldn't like me talking to you."

Snow said "oh, why wouldn't she like that? Either way I'm sure we will see each other again. I promise."

Regina smiled once again as she said "I do hope so, my mommy isn't very nice."

Snow said "I have met her sweetheart, and no she isn't nice."

Regina looked wide eyed at Snow and said "you have!, she wasn't nice to you either. I have never understood why she doesn't love me."

Snow said "of course she loves you, she must just not show it very well."

Regina shook her head and said "you have no idea, my daddy tries to stop her. But she doesn't listen to him."

Snow said "stop her from what sweetheart?"

Regina put her hand over her mouth and said "I shouldn't speak about my mommy in the manner that I am. I would be punished."

Snow said "that's ok, you don't have to tell me. We wouldn't want that."

Emma walked over to the booth with a cookie and said "Ruby made you something special."

Regina literally jumped from her seat in excitement. Emma sat next to her mother at the booth and put hot chocolate in front of Regina as well.

Regina put it to her lips and sipped, she was a little afraid. It smelled funny but Snow gave her a reassuring look and she drank some more. She drank it until it was gone and when she was done she had a brown mustache. Snow took a napkin and wiped Regina's lips to clear the chocolate.

Once Snow was done Regina said "that was the best beverage I have ever had!"

Snow said "eat the cookie next, it's even better."

Emma watched as her mother interacted with young Regina and it made her wish that she had grown up with her mother. She was such a sweet and loving human being. She also felt bad for Regina, she knew living with Cora must have been horrible.

Charming came over while Regina was eating her cookie. He kissed the top of her hand and told her his name. Regina was very excited to meet him since he was a prince. He sat in the booth next to her and said "how was the cookie."

Regina said "it was very delicious, when I get back with Emma could you tell me a story from when you were a prince?"

David nodded and said "I might even tell you two."

Regina said "oh thank you, Prince Charming I would love that."

Everyone suddenly looked towards the door after hearing the chime. Regina quickly jumped out of her seat and into the arms of the woman who just entered. Regina said "mommy!"

Cora lifted her daughter in her arms. Regina was afraid she was in trouble now. Cora never held her like this.

Emma said "put her down Cora, you are not taking that child anywhere."

Cora said "she is my daughter, we will be going now."

Emma said "after what you did to her, she isn't going with you."

Regina knew not to speak, she didn't want to interrupt her mommy. That would definitely make her angry. It always did.

Cora said "I didn't do anything to her, it was an accident. I'm taking her, and if any of you try and stop me I will kill you."

Emma went forward towards Cora and Regina but was sent flying back. While everyone rushed Emma's way Cora left with Regina.

Once the were outside Cora said "those are bad people, you will stay away from them."

Regina proudly said "mommy they are not, they were very nice."

Cora gave Regina a stern look and said "looks can be deceiving my child."

Regina said "you're just saying that because you don't like them."

Cora said "stop arguing with me Regina, be a good girl for mommy. Can you do that for me dear."

Regina nodded sadly and said "yes mommy." She hugged her around her neck. She liked when her mother held her. It soothed Regina, she put her head on her shoulder as the duo walked back to the house Regina had woken up in.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got back to the house Cora put Regina down and said "how about you get in the bath while I get some work done."

Regina said "Emma and the others, they are going to come for me. Aren't they?"

This seemed to make her mother angry, she held Regina's arms roughly and said "no dear, they are not. I'm not going to allow that."

Regina said "but what if you cannot stop them?"

Cora rolled her eyes at the young girl and said "you know how powerful I am Regina, do you really think they could stop me?"

Regina looked down at her hands and said "no mommy, they wouldn't." Regina wished they would. They were all so kind to her. She wanted to be back with them. Regina didn't want her mother to hurt them either.

Cora said "now that's what I like to hear, now go get in the bath."

Regina nodded before making her way up the stairs. She found what looked like a bathroom. But she didn't understand how the bath worked. In her world, a servant would heat the water and put it in the bath for her. Regina didn't know how to put water in this one. There wasn't even a lake.

She went downstairs, she didn't want to ask her mother. Regina didn't really have choice. Either way her mother would be angry. She would be even more angry if she didn't get in at all.

Her mother sat in the living room. She was now wearing clothes from this world as well. Regina didn't like it. When Cora saw her she said "why are you not in the bath."

Regina bit her fingernail as she mumbled "I don't know how to make it work. I was hoping you could help me."

Cora stood up and went towards her daughter. She pulled her hand away from the girls mouth and said "first, remember what I said. A lady doesn't mumble and she certainly doesn't chew on her nails."

Regina said "I'm sorry mommy, I won't do it again."

Cora shook her head with a disappointed look and said "we both know that isn't true dear, nothing goes to that brain of yours."

Regina didn't understand why her mother had to make fun of her. Snow was wrong, her mother definitely didn't love her. Why she didn't know. Regina loved her.

Cora took Regina's little hand in hers and said "let's go figure that bath out."

Once they arrived water magically appeared in the bath. Regina said "where are the servants mommy? Who's going to make dinner, and clean the house."

Cora laughed to herself as she said "we will from now on. People around here don't have servants."

Regina nodded like she understood but she didn't. Her mother always told her that they were Royal and shouldn't ever do jobs of a servant.

Cora left her afterwards and Regina got into the bath. When she got out another question came to her mind. She didn't have any clothes. What was she to wear?

She would need to interrupt her mother again which she really didn't want to do. She wrapped herself in a towel before going back down stairs to find her mother.

When she did find her, Cora said "what do you need now."

Regina said "I'm sorry mommy, but I don't know where my clothing is."

Cora said "I left a nightgown on your bed, which you would have found if you would use that brain of yours."

Regina said "oh, I didn't see it. Thank you." She went to go back upstairs when Cora said "don't bother me again my dear, I'm sure you can find some way to entertain yourself."

Regina nodded, before going upstairs and to the room which was now hers. She found the clothing like her mother had said and got dressed.

She knew she would need to comb her hair but she couldn't, she didn't have a brush. She certainly couldn't ask her mother for one either. So instead she looked around the strange house. Regina made sure to stay up stairs.

After looking through most of the rooms she found one other one. When she opened it, she found many interesting things. There were some books with pictures. Regina decided to look through them. She found them very interesting.

Regina wished Emma and her parents would come and get her soon. Regina needed them to find her daddy. She knew her mother would help her look for them. She wanted to see them all again as well, they were her friends.

Regina suddenly heard her mother yelling from down stairs. She rushed down to see who she was talking to. When she reached the end of the steps, her friends stood at the doors Regina tried to rush to them but her mother grabbed her arm and said "what did I tell you."

Regina said "they are not bad mommy, trust me. I just wanted to say hello."

Cora shook her head angrily and looked towards Emma and said "I told you to stay away."

Emma said "I'm not leaving Regina with you. You may be her mother but you don't deserve her."

Regina tried once again to get out of her mother's clutches but had no luck. She really wanted to go to Snow. Give her a big hug.

Cora said "she is staying with me, leave us alone."

Regina stomped her foot and said "no mommy I don't want them to leave us alone. They are my friends."

Cora pushed them back with magic and locked the door. Regina stood there barefoot and instantly became afraid. Her mother was going to be so mad.

Cora knelt down next to Regina and said "those people are not your friends. They want to take you away from me. They are evil Regina. You will never see them again."

Regina started to cry and said "if daddy were here he would tell you the same thing."

Cora held the girl's chin roughly and said "well daddy isn't here with us, plus we both know who he would agree with. Go to your room and go to sleep. I will be up later to check on you."

Regina wiped the tears from her cheek and made her way to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was so angry with her mother. She knew her friends were not evil. They just wanted to help her. Regina wanted to see them. Her mother was so mean. They were the nice ones.

Regina got into the big bed, she didn't want to go to sleep. Not after what had just happened. Her friends came like they said they would and her mother stopped them. Regina didn't know what to do now.

Like her mother had said she came into Regina's room a couple minutes later. When she saw Regina was still awake she said "why aren't you asleep."

Regina sat up in her bed and said "I can't sleep."

Cora sat on the bed next to her daughter and said "you have to, now lay down." Regina did as she was told and her mother put the blanket over her and said "you have had a long day, Regina. Little girls need sleep. You will go to sleep won't you?"

"Yes mommy" said Regina

Cora kissed her on her cheek before shutting the light off and saying "goodnight dear."

"Goodnight mommy" said Regina.

When her mother was gone Regina instantly lifted the covers off of herself and got out of bed. If her mother wasn't going to let Regina see her friends she would have to go to them. Regina put a jacket on before opening her door quietly.

Regina walked down the steps slowly, as to not get caught. She could see her mother in the living room. She had a book in her hands. Regina could see her shoes sitting in front of the door. She knew her mother would see her if she were to get them so she sat on the end of the steps and waited for her mother to leave.

She waited a very long time, but her mother did leave. When she did Regina quickly grabbed her shoes, and quietly went out the door. Once she was outside she put her shoes on and started off down the street.

When she reaches granny's she noticed all the lights were off so she continued. Regina knew her friends had to be somewhere. She reached another place. It had a light on inside so she knocked on the door.

An old man with a cane came to the door and opened it. When he saw Regina he said "who are you."

"I am Regina, are my friends here." Said Regina

Gold looked at Regina with a glare and said "why are you alone, shouldn't you be with your parents."

"My mommy was being mean, so I came to look for my friends. Do you know my mother, her name is Cora." Said Regina.

"Your mother cannot be Cora she only has one daughter" said Gold.

"I know, I am her daughter. Even ask my friends. They know" said Regina.

Gold opened the door a little further and Regina pushed past him and went inside his shop. What she found amazed her. All the things from her old world were inside. Once she saw them she said "you are from my realm too! Isn't this world odd."

Gold gave Regina an annoyed look as he said "I am dearie, but you cannot just barge in. I'm going to call Cora."

"You can't, please don't. I do not want to go back there. I have to find my friends, they want to see me" said Regina.

"Who are your friends? surely if you're alone this late at night your mother doesn't know where you are" said Gold.

Regina was becoming angry, he must be friends with her mother. Which meant she didn't like him. "Emma, and her parents. My mother doesn't want me. She says she does but I know she doesn't. If you don't know where they are, I will be on my way" said Regina.

Gold moved in front of the door and said "I have a better idea. You are going to help me with something and then you can go."

"With what? I need to hurry before my mommy comes looking for me" said Regina.

"When you do get caught by your mother, which you will. I need you to steal something for me" said Gold.

"Steal what? It better be good. My mommy would be really mad if she ever found out" said Regina.

"It looks like a globe, but it's actually very special. It will help me find my son Neil. Your mother recently stole it from me" said Gold.

"Where did your son go? Why would my mommy steal this globe" said Regina.

"She doesn't want me to find my son. I don't know where my son is. That's why I have to find him" said Gold.

"Oh. If I give this globe to you, can you use it to find my daddy" said Regina.

Gold gave her a saddened look and said "sure, but only if you can get it."

Regina jumped up and down and said "thank you! I have to go now." And she left.

Once Regina was back outside she had no idea where to go. She saw a library with the lights on as well and decided on going there. When she arrived, a woman opened the door. Regina was becoming distressed. She felt like she would never find her friends. The woman said "who are you, I've never seen you around before."

"Well I don't know you either, my name is Regina. I am looking for Emma. Is she here?" Said Regina.

"They are not here, I can call them. Come inside, you can wait here. My name is Belle" said Belle.

Regina went inside and jumped onto the couch. She wanted to sleep. She was becoming tired. Her mother was right about one thing.

Belle left the room, and came back a couple minutes later to find Regina asleep. She laughed to herself before getting back to her work.

Emma and her parents arrived a half hour later. Regina woke up from the rucas. When she saw Snow she slowly went over to her and gave her a hug. Regina was excited but she was sleepy.

Snow picked her up and said "where is your mother Regina?"

"My mommy is not here, I got away so I could see you guys" said Regina. She rubbed her eyes and put her head on Snow's shoulder.

Emma went over to Belle and thanked her before the group left to bring Regina to a safe place.

As they were about to get into the car Snow said "you must be freezing Regina, you have a nightgown on."

"I was supposed to be going to sleep when I left. I didn't think of changing. I just wanted to get to you guys" said Regina.

"That's so sweet, we will get you to bed and you will be nice and comfy" said Snow.

Regina gave her a warm smile. Regina knew she wasn't the sweet one. It was definitely Snow.

It didn't take them long before they reached their destination. Regina didn't have any idea where that was. Snow helped her out of the car and they walked up the steps into the big house.

When they were inside Regina took off her coat and said "what if my mommy finds me, she is very powerful."

"Gold put a spell on this house, she won't be able to get inside. We will keep you safe from her, don't you worry" said Emma.

Regina looked around the big house, she wasn't very tired anymore. She went to run into the kitchen when Charming said "shouldn't you be getting to bed little one, you have had a long day."

"I have, today has been crazy. I am not tired anymore though. I want to talk with you guys. You could tell me one of your story's" said Regina.

Charming laughed as he said "not tonight, how about me and Snow tuck you into bed. I will tell you a story the second you wake up."

"Ok, can I have somethings to eat first maybe. I am very hungry" said Regina.

"That sounds like a great idea, but after you have to go to bed. Ok?" Said Snow.

Regina ran into the kitchen followed by Snow and her parents. Regina sat down at the table excited while Snow poured her a cup of milk. She brought over a plate of cookies as well. When Regina saw them she grabbed one fast and ate it.

While she was having her snack Emma said "we will make sure you never have to deal with Cora again."

"Never? What if I start to miss her. She is all I have right now. With my daddy being gone, I feel so alone in a world that I don't understand" said Regina.

Snow took Regina's little hand and said "you are not alone. You have us now, we will take care of you. I promise. We will make sure you have this best life possible."

Regina gave them all a warm smile. She didn't understand why they were being so nice. Back in her realm no one tried to help her. No one cared. Her daddy did, but he was to weak to actually stop her mommy. Regina knew she might miss her mother. At this moment all she wanted was to be here with these lovely people.

After Regina's snack was gone, Snow and Charming led her upstairs. Once they arrived Charming grabbed her under the arms and placed her on the bed.

Regina giggled as Snow put the blankets over her. She gave them both big hugs before they went to leave.

Before they could Regina said "thank you for being so nice to me."

"you deserve to be treated with kindness little one. Don't thank us for doing what is right" said Charming.

Snow came over to Regina and took her hand and said "now go to sleep. Before you know it morning will come and we can have a lot of fun."

"I will, I'm actually kinda tired now" said Regina.

Charming and Snow both left. They said goodnight on their way out.


End file.
